prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Amazing Red
| birth_place = Brooklyn, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Brooklyn, New York | billed = Chicago, Illinois Atlanta, Georgia Boca Raton, Florida | trainer = Mikey Whipwreck | debut = 1999 | retired = |}} Jonathan Figueroa (April 26, 1982) is a professional wrestler better known by his ring name, (The) Amazing Red, or simply Red for short. He currently wrestles for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, where he is a former three-time X Division Champion, while also working on the American independent circuit. Career Early career Figueroa originally wrestled as Red, but Savio Vega decided to expand his ring name to include the word "Amazing" while he worked for the International Wrestling Association in Puerto Rico, giving origin to his more common pseudonym, Amazing Red. Red, who was already known for his work in the United States independent circuit, joined Total Nonstop Action Wrestling at its 2002 inception, quickly establishing himself in its X Division. During his first run in TNA Red held both the TNA X Division Championship and the NWA World Tag Team Championship with Jerry Lynn, simultaneously. While working for TNA he also wrestled for Ring of Honor as a member of the three man tag team The S.A.T. with cousins, Jose and Joel Maximo. Eventually he began to team with "The Phenomenal" A.J. Styles, becoming known together as Amazing Phenomenon. The team would go on to win the ROH Tag Team Championship from Christopher Daniels and Donovan Morgan. Through late 2003 Amazing Red, wrestled as Misterio Red as well as Airwalk Spriggan while on a tour with All Japan Pro Wrestling. During the tour he suffered a near career-ending knee injury, tearing his anterior cruciate ligament and having to undergo surgery which kept him on the sideline for an entire year. Red returned to TNA to wrestle in March 2004, staying there for the majority of the year. When he left TNA he went back to the independents, only returning on occasion to TNA throughout 2005 and 2006. He also wrestled CM Punk in a dark match at a WWE SmackDown taping on May 12, 2005. Retirement and return On October 15, 2005, Red was forced to cancel his Uniting Champions booking in Tulsa, OK at the last minute, and his replacement, a local by the name of X-Cal was dubbed as the "Amazing Blue". Red's last appearance was at a New York Wrestling Connection event at the beginning of 2006, where he lost his match to Javi-Air and re-injured his knee. It was made official on the Pro Wrestling Unplugged Website that he would be making his return to their "Haunted" event although he requested off since it was announced that his wife was expecting their child on March 14, 2008. Red left the wrestling business and took on a full-time job to heal his knee after several surgeries. After being on the sidelines with his injury, Red made his long awaited return on December 13, 2008 at Jersey All Pro Wrestling's Best of the Light Heavyweights, the match was won by Archadia as he defeated Amazing Red, Flip Kendrick, Louis Lyndon. Return to TNA In April 2009, it was announced via the TNA website that the Amazing Red would return to the company in the Team 3D Tag Team Invitational Tournament. On the April 30 edition of Impact! he teamed with then-X Division Champion Suicide to defeat the Motor City Machineguns of Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin. Suicide and Amazing Red were eliminated from the tournament on the May 14 episode of Impact! by the new stable, The British Invasion after interference from the Motor City Machineguns. On the May 28 edition of Impact!, he challenged Suicide for the X Division Championship but was unsuccessful in winning the title for a second time. Red competed in a Steel Asylum match at the Hard Justice Pay-Per-View on August 16, in another losing effort. On the October 1 edition of Impact! Red became the number one contender to Samoa Joe's X Division title by defeating Jay Lethal, Consequences Creed, Sheik Abdul Bashir and Kiyoshi in a ladder match. On the following Impact! Red won the X Division Championship for the second time by pinning Samoa Joe following interference by Bobby Lashley. On the October 15 edition of Impact! Don West debuted as Red's new manager. At Bound for Glory Red retained his X Division Title in an Ultimate X match against Homicide, Daniels, Suicide, Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin. The following week on Impact! Red lost to Homicide in a non-title match. The return match between the two was booked for Turning Point, where Red was able to retain his title. Afterwards Don West quietly broke off his affiliation with Red, while he went on to defend his title on TNA's weekly Webmatches against the likes of Chris Sabin and Homicide. At Genesis Red retained his title in a match against the returning Brian Kendrick. On the January 28 edition of Impact! the British Invasion attacked Red after his six man tag team match. As Rob Terry was going to cash in his "Feast or Fired" briefcase, which gave him the right to challenge for the X Division Championship anytime, anywhere, his stable mate Doug Williams managed to convince him to hand it over to him and defeated Red to win the Championship. On the April 12 edition of Impact! Red took the place of the injured Hernandez and teamed up with Matt Morgan to successfully defend the TNA World Tag Team Championship against the Motor City Machineguns. After the match Morgan attacked Red for getting the pinfall in the match. After a few weeks out of action, Red returned to Impact! on the June 10 edition, in a losing effort against Kurt Angle. On September 23 Red defeated Jay Lethal at a live event in his hometown of New York City to win the X Division Championship for the third time. Red lost the title back to Lethal two days later at a live event in Rahway, New Jersey. In 2011, in an MMA event against Jeff Jarrett, Red introduced his "brother" named Crimson. Amazing Red competed against a member of each the Motor City Machine Guns and Generation Me in a three-way number one contender's match for the X Division title, held by Brian Kazarian. Red was about to win but lost due to interference by the other member of Generation Me who was at ringside. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''718'' (Tiger feint kick) **''Code Red'' (Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb, sometimes from the top rope) **''Infrared'' (540° corkscrew senton bomb, sometimes onto a standing opponent) **''Red Eye'' (TNA) / Red Alert (Independent circuit) (Diving swinging reverse STO, sometimes while springboarding) **''Red Star Press'' (Standing or a running shooting star press) *'Signature moves' **Brainbuster **''Brain Damage'' (Victory roll flipped forward into a modified wheelbarrow facebuster, as a wheelbarrow bodyscissors counter) **Bulldog, as a wheelbarrow bodyscissors counter **Cartwheel into an over the top rope corkscrew moonsault **Diving clothesline **Hurricanrana driver **Jumping corkscrew roundhouse kick **''Red Edge'' (Running sitout one shoulder powerbomb) **''Red Eye'' (Jumping side slam twisted into a sitout side facebuster) **''Red Fusion'' (Corkscrew 450° splash) **''Red Spike'' (Back to belly piledriver) **''Satellite DDT'' (Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown twisted into a DDT) **''Seeing Red'' (Red lifts the opponent with a hip toss, lands them on their feet and then hits them with a full nelson facebuster) **Spinning enzuigiri **Standing or a running spinning wheel kick *'Managers' **Alexis Laree **Don West *'Entrance themes' **"Detached" by Spineshank **"It's Going Down" by The X-Ecutioners featuring Linkin Park **"Rock Superstar" by Cypress Hill **"Let It Bang" by The X-Ecutioners featuring M.O.P. **"Perfect Cell (Techno Remix)" by Dragon Ball Z **"Red Remix" by Toxic Championships and accomplishments *'East Coast Wrestling Association' **ECWA Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Impact Championship Wrestling' **ICW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' **MCW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'New York Wrestling Connection' **NYWC Interstate Championship (1 time) *'Premier Wrestling Federation' **PWF Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'87' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 *'Ring of Honor' **ROH Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with A.J. Styles *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jerry Lynn **TNA X Division Championship (3 times) *'United States Extreme Wrestling' **USEW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'United Xtreme Wrestling / USA Pro Wrestling' **UXW/USA Pro United States Championship (2 times) *'Unreal Championship Wrestling' :*UCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Other titles' :*HWVY Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) References External links *Official fansite *TNA profile *Amazing Red at Online World of Wrestling *Amazing Red's BallPark Brawl Profile zh:Amazing Red Category:Puerto Rican wrestlers Category:1982 births Category:1999 debuts Category:TNA X-Division Champions Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ballpark Brawl alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:NWA Cyberspace alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Prime Time Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:River City Wrestling alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Sangriento